I Will Follow
by Seito
Summary: "Tsuna." Reborn watched as Tsuna grit his teeth, the shimmer of orange taking over chocolate brown. "It's not worth it, Tsuna," Reborn whispered quietly for only Tsuna to hear. It wouldn't do for Vongola Decimo to make a scene here. The grim set in Tsuna's jaw told Reborn that no, Tsuna was not going to let this go. Part of Smol!Angry!Tsuna Universe R27


From a tumblr prompt.

* * *

"Tsuna."

Reborn watched as Tsuna grit his teeth, the shimmer of orange taking over chocolate brown. "It's not worth it, Tsuna," Reborn whispered quietly for only Tsuna to hear. It wouldn't do for Vongola Decimo to make a scene here. Not when so many allies and enemies were watching, ready to pounce.

The grim set in Tsuna's jaw told Reborn that no, Tsuna was not going to let this go.

Reborn placed his hand on the small of Tsuna's back, subtly guiding him out of the spotlight and towards an empty corridor.

"Tsuna," Reborn lightly chided once they were far from where people could hear them, cloaked in the shadows of the night.

"I get so angry whenever I hear them talking about you! You don't deserve it!" Tsuna exploded, anger flashing in his eyes.

To everyone who wasn't Reborn or Tsuna, the announcement of Reborn joining Vongola had come as a surprise. Everyone had known that Reborn was fond of Tsuna, but no one had known that hitman was willing to swear loyalty to the newest Vongola Don.

The inner circle of friends and family, once the shock had passed, easily accepted the idea. It wasn't that far of a stretch. After all, Tsuna had broken the Arcobaleno Curse, returning Reborn and the others to their adult selves. A debt of gratitude, some thought. Others had inkling, unspoken and unconfirmed. Then there were a handful who knew the exact reason why Reborn had made this decision. (Dino was the first, unsurprisingly. He knew Reborn the best. Bianchi was second and every female in Tsuna's life was third. The fact that Nana had put it together before the rest of Vongola was a bit worrying but Reborn didn't really care.)

The outsiders were not so forgiving.

So much so that they had flung rumors and quiet whispers of how surely the World's Greatest Hitman was now nothing more than a loyal dog, tamed and ready to answer to its master's beck and call. Rumors how Tsuna had bribed him into loyalty or how it was just an ulterior plan for how Reborn would take over Vongola for himself. There were quiet whispers that Tsuna was naive, dumb, and far too trusting. There was one particular nasty rumor that Tsuna had offered his body as payment for Reborn's loyalty. (That one Reborn personally squashed and made sure that Tsuna never heard that one).

Reborn leaned forward pressing a light kiss to Tsuna's lips, feeling as the smaller brunet sag against him. "It isn't worth it Tsuna," Reborn repeated gently.

"You're worth it," Tsuna said fiercely.

Reborn felt his lips curl upwards into a smile as a warm fondness tugged in his heart. "It's only been five days since your coronation as Decimo. At least wait until Monday before declaring war on everyone who has slandered my name."

Tsuna sulked. "You say that like you haven't already started. I have no idea what Don Stefano said about me, but Hibari was too satisfied when he reported that the don left the country in a hurry two days ago. I know you went to have a little 'chat' with him that day, Reborn."

Guilty as charged. Really, Don Stefano was lucky to be alive.

"Don't worry what others will say about you or me," Reborn said. "They'll have plenty to talk about later when you start cleaning houses."

No one outside of Vongola knew of Tsuna's plans to change Vongola (and by extension the rest of the mafia) for the better. Despite how angry Tsuna was, Reborn knew Tsuna wouldn't really declare war on people just because they were badmouthing Reborn. (Well, it was a small possibility, one that touched Reborn, but the tutor in Reborn would never let Tsuna's priorities get skewed like that.) No, Tsuna would just find whatever dirt each famiglia had that was truly unacceptable and then set his volatile Guardians on them.

Tsuna huffed. "I know. I just don't like what they are saying about you."

He would never tell Tsuna, but Reborn had been called worse, heard worse spoken about him. This was a dime and a dozen insults that didn't really hurt Reborn's pride.

Instead, Reborn lifted Tsuna's hand and kissed the Sky Ring resting on his fingers. He grinned wickedly as Tsuna blushed a red.

"Lead the way, Tsuna," Reborn said; voice warm and fond, full of promises. "I will follow."

* * *

Smol angry Tsuna plus taking it in stride Reborn. This universe is fun. I'll post the sequel to this tomorrow.


End file.
